


Memorias del olvido (Fictober 2020)

by Remainishi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fictober, Hinata - Freeform, Hint, Mevalequehayapasadoelfictober, Multi, Sasuhin, Sasuke - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remainishi/pseuds/Remainishi
Summary: One shots o Drabbles sasuhina en base de la palabra de cada día por el mes de octubre. (Recién subido a la plataforma)
Relationships: SasuHina
Kudos: 2





	1. Día 1: Ira

La lista fue sacada del grupo de fb "LO QUE CALLAMOS LOS FANFICKERS"  
...  
Las personas tienen su propio método de relajación para situaciones tensas. Sasuke Uchiha lo haría en peleas clandestinas si así le apetecía.

¿La sensación de que sus puños quiebren la nariz de alguien? No la desperdiciaba por nada del mundo, aún si tuviera a las personas amontonadas y gritando incoherencias que él no escuchaba.

No le importaba el dinero que ganaba al derribar a su contrincante, poco podía importarle el respeto ganado.

Él tan solo quería sentir la satisfacción de ganar y descargar su enojo con el pobre desgraciado que decidiera enfrentarlo.

Por supuesto, el joven pelinegro debía ser el mejor. Notas altas, mujeres que idolatraran su belleza y hombres que envidiarían su estatus.

Es un Uchiha después de todo, lo mejor de lo mejor.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se encontraba peleando en un sótano de mala muerte, con el pecho desnudo, repleto de sudor y en posición de lucha con los nudillos ensangrentados?

Las peleas clandestinas las había conocido por un amigo de un amigo, pese a que no era un buen luchador, convenció a su amigo de meterlo en las peleas. Al principio fue un martirio y aún llevaba las cicatrices de sus primeras peleas con sujetos mucho más experimentados que él.

Sin embargo, ahora que conocía las reglas del juego, era conocido como un sanguinario de sangre fría.

Sasuke usaba esas peleas como método de relajación, cuando discutía con su padre por su futuro, cuando se encontraba cansado de mostrar una fachada de chico perfecto frente a todos.

En las peleas, no debía demostrar nada a nadie e imaginaba que a quien golpeaba no era a su contrincante, sino a su padre y la vida que Sasuke no eligió para él.

Claro, generalmente eran esas dos cosas, no obstante, esta vez fue diferente por lo ocurrido la semana pasada, al terminar otra pelea, la cual había salido invicto.

Caminaba por las oscuras calles con su bolso de ropa manchada de sangre, la cual no era suya. Sus nudillos estaban ensangrentados y mirando hacia la luna pensó que debería comprar vendas para evitar fracturarse los dedos, cuando ocurrió.

En una esquina dos hombres se encontraban acorralando a una joven, Sasuke frunció el ceño y se había preguntado que hacía una chica a esas horas de la noche.

Suspiró con impaciencia, no tenia porque entrometerse, pero en su cabeza tenía las palabras de su difunta madre sobre ser un caballero.

Comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino al observar que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos hombres cayeron con estrépito. Sasuke había observado a la joven sintiendo sorpresa. Gracias a que se encontraban bajo un reflector en medio de la oscuridad, pudo distinguir que la chica tenía una pose de pelea extraña para él, comparado con su estilo de lucha sanguinario y bárbaro, la joven tenía un estilo suave y delicado, como si estuviera bailando.

Se acercó a ella, la joven respiraba agitadamente y de inmediato el pelinegro había reconocido sus ojos perlas, una Hyūga.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, se sobresaltó y lo miró aterrada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—U-uchiha-san —dijo haciendo una reverencia. Sasuke la miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro, pero maldijo en su interior, nadie debía saber de sus escapadas de noche.

—Tú no me viste aquí —le dijo con seriedad y mirándola a los ojos. La joven lo miró parpadeando y asintió efusivamente, como si la mera presencia del pelinegro lograra asustarla. Lo cual lo dislocaba, aquella chica acababa de dejar inconsciente a dos hombres sin mínimo esfuerzo y se sonrojaba frente a él.

Como idiota, cayó en la cuenta.

Una de sus fans.

Sin mirarla continuó su camino, pero la pregunta lo carcomía.

¿Qué hacía a esa hora de la noche una chica sola?

Negó internamente, poco le importaban a él las mujeres, él no era un caballero que las acompañara hacía su casa, no era un héroe para salvarlas.

Tan solo era adolescente de dieciséis años con demasiada ira en su interior.

…

Había vuelto a ver a la Hyūga al otro día en el instituto, Sasuke no la hubiese mirado dos veces sino la hubiera reconocido.

La joven se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol comiendo su bento.

El joven pelinegro la observó sin querer, recordando sus movimientos de peleas, de repente la joven levantó su rostro y Sasuke no hizo apego de querer voltear su rostro, aunque a su alrededor estaba su club de fans, continuó mirando a la joven.

Pero algo dentro suyo se removió al ver que la Hyūga no lo miraba, sino detrás de él, donde se encontraba el idiota de su mejor amigo tratando de hacerse oír entre las mujeres alrededor de él.

Apretó los puños, un Uchiha no perdía, ni siquiera contra un idiota como Naruto.

Por eso ahora, al noquear a su contrincante y comenzar a golpearlo en el suelo, no se imaginaba el rostro de su padre, sino el rostro de su mejor amigo. Sonreía con satisfacción al hacerlo.

Por que quiera o no quiera, Hinata Hyūga había calado hondo en sus emociones, sacando su ira al perder, removiendo cosas indescifrables para él cada que la recordaba y que los pobres sujetos en las peleas debían pagar por culpa de ella.

Y por el orgullo que portaba por su apellido, ganaría a Hinata Hyūga, cueste lo que cueste.


	2. Día 2: Bailarina

Hinata miró el letrero sobre el edifico con pudor. Suspirando observó el papel que sostenía en la mano, verificando que era la dirección correcta, y cuando se dio cuenta que sí, suspiró por enecima vez en el día.

Se mordió el labio indecisa, hace un mes su amiga Ino le había dado un obsequio de cumpleaños, un cupón para una prueba gratis de una clase de baile, lo había guardado en un cajón olvidándose de él y de cualquier oportunidad de que la vieran bailar frente a un desconocido, ya que tenía dos pies izquierdos.

De no ser por la llamada que le Ino sobre probar cosas nuevas, que ya era un mujer adulta, no estaría con el corazón latiendo a mil bajando por las escaleras hacía el establecimiento.

Es solo una clases de prueba, se dijo tratando de darse fuerzas, solo miraría y si no le convencía se largaría de allí, luego le mentiría a Ino diciéndole que la había pasado de maravilla.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que diviso fue a dos parejas moviéndose al compás de una melodía sonando en los altavoces, se encontraban frente a un gran espejo que ocupaba una pared entera.

Ignoró la mirada asustada que le dio el espejo y se concentró en la pareja que se movía con fluidez por el lugar, observó fascinada sus cuerpos pegados como si fueran unos mismo, la mujer ladeaba la cabeza cual cisne y el hombre la sostenía de la cintura con gracia.

—¿Te interesa aprender? —Hinata se sobresaltó a la voz sacándola de su estupor. Una mujer de ojos color jade la miraba con una sonrisa, ladeó su cabeza dejando caer su cabello rosa sobre su hombro, esperando su respuesta.

Hinata se dio cuenta y con rapidez buscó el cupón en el bolso que llevaba colgando en su hombro, al no encontrarlo comenzó a desesperarse, tal vez sería por su problema de su inseguridad, pero sentía que todos había dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y la miraban burlándose de ella. Removiendo dentro de su bolso, encontró el dichoso papel arrugado.

Con una sonrisa, volvió para mirar a la joven levantando el papel como un premio.

No obstante, su sonrisa se congeló y quedó en parálisis al encontrarse, no a la joven pelirrosa quien estaba hablando con la pareja bailando, sino a un hombre imponente observarla con una ceja alzada.

—¿Tiene cita? —inquirió con voz grave sin quitar su seriedad. Hinata quiso hiperventilar, aquel hombre la miraba como si ella fuera un bicho raro.

—Y-yo —pidió a cada dios existentes que la sacara de aquella situación, a que algún terremoto, un desastre diera la atención de aquel hombre y que dejara de mirarla con intensidad con su único ojo visible. Luego, dándose cuenta que aún tenía el cupón, lo levantó para que lo viera—. T-tengo... un cupón.

El hombre la miró de ella al cupón y extendió la mano queriendo verificarlo.

Cuando el extraño leía el papel, Hinata lo miró bien, llevaba el cabello negro con un mechón tapando un ojo, llevaba una camisa arremangadas en los antebrazos, pantalón de vestir negros y zapatos del mismo color.

—Deja tus cosas en el mostrador y pide unos zapatos —le dijo el extraño provocando un sonrojo en Hinata, rogó que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su chequeo.

Asintió y se dirigió torpemente al mostrador, y no supo por qué, sentía la pesada mirada de aquel hombre en su espalda.

Cuando se colocaba los zapatos pensó en los movimientos glaciales de las mujeres, en su delicadeza al deslizarse por el suelo, trató de visualizarse a ella misma, luego se rio de su propia gracia, si claro, con lo torpe que era seguramente haría un espectáculo

—Iras con Sasuke —le dijo el chico del mostrador tomando el bolso de Hinata. La joven ladeó la cabeza confundida, el chico señaló detrás de ella y al mirar la dirección de su dedo se encontró con el extraño, quien se encontraba mirando a unos bailares de brazos cruzados y asintiendo—, Sasuke-teme. El de la mirada aterradora.

La joven se horrorizo y haciendo acopió de su valor se posicionó al margen, tal vez si el tal Sasuke no la viera pasaría la hora admirando la postura de las bailarinas, e imaginando que era ella.

—El baile es como hacer el amor —dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda al gran espejo, las parejas continuaron bailando pero sin perder detalle de su instructor—, nos unimos al otro sin pudor y con confianza.

Sasuke deslizó su mirada por sus estudiantes, se detuvo un momento mirando a Hinata, y luego continuó su mirando la posición de las parejas.

—Hombre o mujer deben guiarse. Observen —la joven se sobresaltó al ver a Sasuke frente a ella, tomó su mano y la guió frente a las parejas. La cara de Hinata se tornó de un rojo brillante al sentirse el centro de atención. No obstante, contrario a lo que creería, la mano del hombre no le dio ningún rechazo. El corazón de Hinata comenzó a golpear contra su pecho al ver que el hombre la posicionaba frente a ella. A su nariz le llegó el aroma que emanaba de él—. Hay una creencia que dice si tu mano se complementa con la cintura de tu pareja, es la correcta.

Sasuke deslizó su mano por su cintura y la acercó hacia él con suavidad. A la joven le vinieron imágenes extrañas, las cuales deshizo en mil pedazos con pudor.

—Continúen con el paso que practicaron la semana pasada —Hinata se decepcionó por un momento, luego se regañó internamente por sentirse así.

No levantó su mirada, pero al ver que las personas continuaban bailando, no se movieron de su posición.

—Etto —dijo en voz baja al ver que el hombre no la soltaba—, c-creo que y-ya...

Sasuke se sobresaltó y carraspeando la soltó con lentitud.

Hinata observó que evitaba mirarla.

—Tienes buena estructura —le dijo. Luego la miró fijamente—, podrías ser una buena bailarina.

Hinata agradeció internamente a Ino por obligarla a ir.

Le empezaba a gustar la idea de ser bailarina.


	3. Día 3: Gato

El pequeño gato, negro y feo deambuló por las calles con pereza, ignoró las piernas de los aldeanos y sus insultos. Su estomago gruñó con irritación, no obstante, no se atrevió a ir a los puestos ya que comenzarían a patearlo.

Su madre se lo dijo la última vez que la vio, cuando a sus hermanos los adoptaron y a él lo ignoraron por días.

Antes de irse, su madre lo acarició con su cabeza y lo miró con sus ojos amarillos iguales que él.

—Eres una rareza, hijo mío —le había dicho. El gato, negro y feo ladeó su cabecita curioso—, para mí eres hermoso, pero para los aldeanos de esta aldea, una rareza. Busca a un humano que te amé y te cuidé, no te preocupes, te darás cuenta.

Eso fue hace un año, aunque no había vuelto a ver a su madre, aún tenía su consejo grabado en su mente.

Con un bostezo se dirigió al bosque en los limites de la aldea, quería descansar en la sombra de un árbol. Tal vez en la noche escarbaría en la basura.

Se hizo un ovillo, sin embargo, no pudo siquiera cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó un llanto. Trató de ignorarlo, no obstante el lamento no paraba.

Curioso, rodeó el árbol y se detuvo al ver un niña humana con las rodillas en su pecho.

—¿Podrías callarte? —el gato, negro y feo y la niña levantaron sus cabezas a la voz. Otro niño humano se acercó a ella, tenía la mirada oscura y el ceño fruncido. La niña se comenzó a encoger ante el tono del niño, el gato, negro y feo se compadeció de ella. Sus ojos como dos lunas estaban empapados de agua.

Al Gato negro y feo le gustaba la luna.

Maulló llamando la atención de ambos niños, se acercó lentamente a la niña y cuando vio que la niña humana no le hacia nada, se frotó con las piernas de ella.

La niña humana se sobresaltó y luego de un momento comenzó a acariciarlo, el Gato negro y feo le gustó sus caricias, le recordaba a su madre.

Gustoso, saltó sobre su regazo y a su nariz le llegó el agradable olor a lavanda. Se hizo un ovillo en el regazo de la niña, y la humana con una risilla comenzó a acariciar su lomo.

—Que feo gato —. Gato y niña levantaron su vista, el niño los miraba de brazos cruzados, se habían olvidado de él. La niña se puso roja y apretó sus puñitos.

Luego susurró algo inteligible.

—¿Qué dijiste? —el niño se acercó a ella queriendo intimidarla, no obstante el Gato, negro y feo ni siquiera se inmutó, conocía humanos peores.

La niña respiró fuertemente.

—D-dije que... que... ¡Tú eres feo! —gritó con los ojos cerrados. El Gato, negro y feo la miró con la cabeza ladeada, comenzó a lamerme la mano, orgulloso de ella.

El niño la miró con los ojos abiertos y luego sus orejas se pusieron rojas, enojado se largó de allí.

La niña parpadeó y luego sonrió para sí, miró al gato y comenzó acariciarlo.

—Debes tener hambre —le dijo—, perdón... No creo que te dejen entrar al complejo, padre se enojara. T-tal vez s-si te traigo...

Se interrumpió al ver una bolsa caer a un lado de ella, el Gato, negro y feo miró aquello con curiosidad y de un saltó se bajó del regazo de la niña, aquella bolsa olía delicioso.

No obstante no pudo abrirla hasta que unas manos lo ayudaron, gustoso comenzó a comer la comida

—Necesita un nombre —el Gato levantó su cabeza. El mismo niño con rostro enojado se sentó a un lado de la niña humana—, mi padre tampoco lo aceptara en mi casa, pero Itachi-nissan seguro que lo convencerá.

Miró a ambos humanos un momento antes de continuar comiendo.

Su madre tenía razón, y no solo había encontrado a un humanos, sino a dos.


	4. Día 4: "Te encontré"

Día 4: "Te encontré"

Sus piernas temblaban del agotamiento, sin embargo, no dejó de caminar.

Su chakra se había acabado y sacaba energía de sus órganos vitales, la vida se le escapaba entre los dedos como granos de arena.

Pero antes de dejar ese podrido mundo, tenía que encontrarla.

Sasuke divisó por todos lados, la guerra contra Madara no tuvo piedad de las naciones shinobis y se notaba presente en los cadáveres desperdigados a su alrededor.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que entre aquellos rostros sin vida, no estuviera el de ella.

Tosió con fuerza, y sintió la sangre caliente resbalando por su mano.

A su mente vino sus ojos perlados, su sonrisa cálida, su sonrojo extendiéndose por todo su rostro.

"¿Crees que lograras salvarme? " le había preguntado, cuando ella, decidida, se encontraba frente a él dispuesta a llevarlo a la aldea. Recordó mirar con sorna su mirada decidida, "Antes muerto" le había dicho Sasuke firmando el trato.

Para ser honestos, sólo la quería para sus planes, un Byakugan era muy valioso, cuando se dio cuenta, la estaba buscando desesperadamente por entre los muertos, ignorando a sus amigos, a todo aquel que rogaba por ayuda.

Él no se las daría, a nadie, sólo a ella.

Continuó caminando, cada vez mas lento.

—Sasuke —su hermano mayor caminaba a su lado, Sasuke hizo caso omiso a su llamado. Aún no, se dijo sabiendo que era tiempo de irse al otro mundo con él—, Sasuke, basta, es tiempo.

—Tengo... tengo que verla —dijo al espíritu de su hermano, respiró con más dificultad. Se detuvo en medio del campo de batalla y observó el cielo con el único ojo que le quedaba. Una vez, ella le había dicho que si mirara el cielo, encontraría lo que buscaba. Recordó mirarla como si fuera un bicho, más no dijo nada.

No se debía hablar con los rehenes.

Mucho menos enamorarse.

Sonrió con sorna al darse cuenta que había hecho lo contrario.

—¿Estas satisfecho? —Su ceño se frunció al escuchar la pregunta de Itachi, ¿qué si estaba satisfecho? Su destino estaba pactado en el momento en que vio a su clan morir frente a sus ojos, en el que decidió vengarlos. Él tan solo fue un peón de todo ese retorcido juego, lo supo desde el principio, más no le importaba.

No tenía motivos para no ser un peón de Obito, hasta que la encontró. Estaría mas satisfecho si la hubiera encontrado antes de que su mente no estuviera perdida, pero ya era tarde.

—Es hora de irnos, tonto hermanito menor.

La visión de Sasuke comenzó a nublarse y un silencio expectante lo rodeó, solo escuchó su corazón palpitando cada vez más lento.

De repente, un grito hizo mella en sus sentidos, aquella voz que conocía bastante bien. Visualizó su cabello revoloteando a medida que se iba acercando a él.

Sasuke por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, y antes de caer al suelo con un sonoro golpe, entregándose a la muerte, murmuró:

—Te encontré.


	5. Día 5: Bestia enjaulada

Hinata sabia que lo que se encontraba haciendo, esta mal.

Su primo solía decirle que esa bondad característica de ella, algún día terminaría matándola.

Caminó por el pueblo con normalidad, su rostro estoico y mirada al frente.

Apretó su canasto contra ella sin poder evitarlo.

—Aún continúan desapareciendo jóvenes —. oyó los murmullos de los aldeanos sin poder evitarlo, eran dos mujeres murmurando bastante alto para ella.

Se mordió el labio nerviosa, no sucedía nada, tan solo iría al bosque a buscar plantas medicinales para su oficio de sanadora, como todos los días.

Como todos los días a la misma hora.

Se internó en el bosque dejando el bullicio de su aldea detrás, aún si escuchaba los susurro de los aldeanos llamándola bruja.

Honestamente, la joven de ojos perlados, sí tenía aquella rutina desde que tenia memoria, ir al bosque, seleccionar las plantas, colocarlas en su canasta e irse a casa al anochecer para preparar los ungüentos medicinales y proporcionarlos a gente que lo necesitara, gente que no la nombrara bruja, y que no creyera que lo que hacia era obra del demonio.

No obstante, hace dos meses, aquella rutina se desproporcionó al encontrarse con un joven mal herido.

Recordó acercarsele asustada, y él, como un animal acorralado, arañó su brazo con garras que no eran para nada humanas. Hinata aún tenia el estremecimiento de sus ojos rojos clavados en ella la primera vez que logró verlo mejor, el toque de locura la cual no era bienvenida en un pueblo repleto de personas supersticiosas.

Recordó alejarse de él, no obstante el monstruo no se movió un ápice del lugar en que se encontraba, tan solo se recostó a los pies de un viejo roble y tocó su herida a un lado de su cuerpo.

Hinata quiso correr, pero tal vez sea haber visto su rostro plagado en dolor, tal vez su estado de marginalidad. Fuere como fuere, decidió quedarse y tratar de acercarse a él.

Y cuando la extraña criatura se dio cuenta que no iba a hacerle daño, dejo que ella lo curara.

Creyó que seria la última vez que lo vería, se equivocaba.

Al otro día volvió, aunque a si misma se decía que era para prevenir sus heridas y ver si se encontraba bien.

Al principio, el joven fue reacio a ella, no la miraba, siquiera le hablaba. A Hinata no le importaba, suficiente tenía con los murmullos del pueblo, los cuales comenzaban a tonarse más agresivos como tirarle cosas o fruta en mal estado.

A veces, pensaba si su estado mental se estaba yendo al garete al ayudar a una criatura sobrenatural, lo mas sensato decirle al jefe del pueblo sobre ello y ella quedaría al margen de todo.

No obstante, al ingresar hacia el corazón del bosque y verlo ahí sentado esperando por ella, aún a los pies del viejo roble con el sol filtrándose por las ramas y dándole de lleno en el rostro. Como si fuera una bestia enjaulada, tan sólo aquello lograba sacarla de todas sus dudas.

Su primo tenía razón, su bondad terminaría matándola.

Y consecuencia de ello, era enamorarse de Uchiha Sasuke, el culpable de que jóvenes mujeres desparecieran todos los días.


	6. Día 6: "Tal vez en otra vida."

Desconocía todo lo que tuviera que ver con vestidos de novia, era un tema de mujeres, todo lo que tuviera que ver sobre el estilo de la tela, su color, su largo, cola. Hasta su velo, todo aquello le era indiferente, jamás se detuvo a pensarlo, a analizarlo a fondo.

Hasta que la vio caminar al altar.

Su rostro sonrojado, su mirada al suelo, su cabello recogido en un moño alto resaltando su cuello. Hinata caminaba despacio, con delicadeza, con la larga cola de su vestido arrastrándose detrás de ella.

Sasuke no pudo estar mas que perdido en ella, no le interesaban los invitados, sus amigos o sus parientes.

Todo aquello era irrelevante cuando tenía a la mujer de sus sueños en el día de su boda.

Se conocían de niños, sus madres eran mejores amigas, y no podían evitar verse en cada reunión que ambas mujeres se encontraban.

A Sasuke le pareció una niña rara que se la pasaba jugando con su oso de felpa, no le agradaba ya que no le gustaban sus ojos extraños.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, se fueron conociendo. Jugaron, y se hicieron mejores amigos. Hinata estuvo junto a él en la muerte de su hermano, no se alejó aunque Sasuke hacia mil artimañas para que lo dejaran solo.

Todos se fueron de su lado a causa de actitud, pero no Hinata. Ella nunca se iba de su lado. Fue en la preparatoria cuando se dio cuenta que su corazón comenzaba a tamborilear de forma irregular al verla, desestimó sus sentimientos una y otra vez. Pero la mecha que prendió la cerilla fue verla mirar a otro, aún tenia en su memoria los ojos de la joven mirar con anhelo a aquella persona.

El último día de la preparatoria, el último día antes de que sus caminos se dividieran, él se confesó a su manera. Ella tan solo lo miró con tristeza, y murmuró un "Lo siento."

No la volvió a ver después de ese día, no hasta diez años después.

Sasuke se convirtió en profesor de música y ella en profesora de literatura, en una reunión de viejos alumnos la vio.

Creyó que la olvidaría con muchas mujeres, pero con cada mujer que se acostaba, la veía a ella.

Al vislumbrarla entre sus compañeros, como un sueño, la vio más hermosa de lo que era.

Se acercó a ella y comenzaron a hablar como si los años no hubieran pasado, comenzaron a verse a recordar viejos tiempos.

Sasuke recordó aquella noche en que decidió confesarse otra vez, la esperó afuera del café en el que solían concurrir y la vio acercarse con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Por segunda vez, Sasuke creyó escuchar un "lo siento" al ver el anillo que portaba en su dedo anular.

La escuchó hablar con entusiasmo sobre su vestido de novia, preguntarle sobre si quisiera ser su padrino de bodas.

Aquella noche, al ver su espalda alejarse, Sasuke miró al cielo.

No seria en su adolescencia, ni en su adultez que estaría con Hinata.

—Tal vez en otra vida —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Y ahora, verla subir al altar, sonreír en su dirección y posicionarse frente a su esposo. Sasuke se reconfortó sabiendo que tal vez, en otra vida podía estar con ella.


	7. Día 7: Mala suerte

Advertencia: HinaNaruSasu.

.

Hinata sostuvo apretó su manos con nerviosismo, mordió su labio inferior ignorando el bullicio de sus compañeros.

No era una acosadora, por supuesto que no, aunque seguir a su príncipe azul y a su amigo dejara mucho que pensar.

Hoy seria el día en el que se confesaría, no por nada había escuchado por días a Ino animándola a dar el gran paso.

Los siguió hasta las estradas del campo de entrenamiento y esperó que Sasuke Uchiha terminara de hablar con él, de esa manera, cuando él se fuera a sus actividades, dejaría a Naruto solo.

Los miró detrás de una columna, esperando escuchar que terminen.

—Dobe —escuchó la grave voz de Sasuke Uchiha—, hay algo que debo decirte...

—mm? ¿Qué pasa Teme?

Escuchó como el joven moreno respiraba hondo.

—Nos hemos conocido hace años, eres un insoportable cabeza hueca, pero...—El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir con fuerza, es como si le quitara las palabras de la joven, esto lo había visto en los dramas coreanos que veía con su hermana pequeña. Miró y lo que divisó aceptó sus peores temores.

Sasuke tenia las orejas rojas y abría y cerraba las manos.

¡Iba a confesarse! Negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, recordando las palabras de Ino sobre luchar por su amor, que no se rindiera sin dar lucha.

Por eso, respiró hondo y salió detrás de la columna en la que se encontraba.

—¡N-naruto-kun! —lo llamó. Y en cuanto el joven la miró asombrado con sus ojos azules, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Por eso, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió—, e-el p-profesor te llam-ma.

Naruto parpadeó. Sasuke la taladró con la mirada. Y Hinata se palmeó la espalda mentalmente a su ingenioso plan.

Naruto gimió molesto.

—Justo cuando debo entrar al club, gracias Hinata-chan, lo lamento Teme, hablaremos eso después —y sin esperar respuesta se fue.

Hinata miró su espalda con un sonrojo en sus pómulos, aún se encontraba perdida que no se dio cuenta cuando Sasuke se posicionó a su lado.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? —la joven se sobresaltó al su tono de voz. Sasuke la miró de brazos cruzados y lanzando chispas por los ojos en su dirección. Hinata tragó saliva, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Y-yo —respiró hondo y miró a los ojos al moreno, esperando sonar intimidante sin mucho logro—, y-yo luchare por Naruto-kun.

Sasuke la miró un momento y luego chasqueó la lengua molesto.

—¿Y crees que yo no?

El duelo ya estaba pactado.

En una semana, cada que Sasuke trataba de hablar con Naruto, Hinata se entrometida con cada excusa que se le ocurría, y cuando ella trataba de hablar con él, Sasuke arruinaba sus planes al invitarlo a cualquier duelo para saber quien era el mejor.

La lucha entre ambos duro un mes, y la gota que colmo el vaso fue cuando el profesor les pidió hacer tareas en pareja.

Sasuke la observó desde la otra punta del salón al igual que la joven, y ambos dirigieron su vista a la espalda del Uzumaki.

Era su oportunidad.

No obstante, por asares del destino, o de su mala suerte, los colocaron a ambos rivales como pareja.

Hinata suspiro por milésima vez, ahora tal vez se encontraría con su amado sol confesando sus sentimientos, ¡Pero no!, se encontraban en la casa de la joven cumpliendo sus tareas y su rival le lanzaba miradas asesinas a cada momento.

—Rindete con él —le dijo el joven con seriedad—, no eres su tipo.

Hinata hizo un mohín y se sonrojó.

—T-tampoco creo que Naruto-kun v-vaya para e-ese lado —susurró sin mirarlo y copiando su parte del trabajo.

Sasuke no respondió en un momento.

—Lo sé —dijo. Hinata levantó su cabeza bruscamente y lo miro confundida—, sé que ese idiota no va para ese lado.

—¿E-entoces p-por que lo haces?

Sasuke hizo un mohín molesto con su boca.

—Tengo que, aunque sepa su respuesta, si no, me volveré loco —Hinata lo miró con pena, ella no estaba segura si Naruto la aceptaría, pero al diferencia de él, tal vez la joven tuviera oportunidad.

—N-no s-sabia que S-sasuke-san era g-gay —dijo. Aunque lo supiera, nunca lo vio con novia o siquiera mirarlo ver a su club de fans.

Sasuke la miró con molestia y Hinata se disculpó por su intromisión.

—Bi, en realidad —murmuró el joven por lo bajo.

Hinata se sintió más cómoda de repente, y comenzó a entablar conversación con él, generalmente sobre Naruto o sobre otras cosas.

Aunque aún eran rivales de amor, se comprendían con más normalidad.

Al otro día, su rivalidad volvió a la normalidad.

—No dejaré que lo hagas —le dijo Sasuke de brazos cruzados en la salida del instituto.

—Y-yo tampoco, Sasuke-kun —le dijo con determinación la joven.

Se miraron a los ojos, la batalla estaba en su punto culminante, sus rostros perlados de sudor y su determinación era lo único que les quedaba.

Y ninguno daría su brazo a torcer.

No obstante, al mirar a Naruto salir de la mano con una chica, sus sueños se aplastaron, lo único que quedaba era el territorio destruido por ambos rivales.

Hinata suspiró y Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

Naruto se despidió de la joven, afortunada si les preguntaban a ambos, y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa resplandeciente que le daría envidia al mismo sol.

—¡Teme, Hinata-chan! —gritó aunque estuviera cerca de ellos, pero comenzó a sudar frío cuando vio el aura deprimente de Hinata y el aura enojado de Sasuke—, ¿Q-qué sucede?

—Nada. ¿Qué quieres, idiota? —preguntó en tono cortante el joven pelinegro.

—Que temperamento... —Naruto lo miró con una ceja alzada. Luego comenzó a brillar de la emoción—, no lo van a creer. La chica que me gusta se me confesó, dijo que tenia miedo que alguien se le adelante. ¿Puede creerlo? Como si yo fuera un gran adonis.

—Sí lo creo —dijo Sasuke.

—N-naruto-kun e-es m-muy popular —terminó por decir Hinata.

Naruto los miró a ambos sin entender nada. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea, nos vemos —se dio la vuelta. Pero se detuvo y los miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa resplandeciente que hacia juego con la luz anaranjada del atardecer—. A propósito, hacen buena pareja. ¡Nos vemos!

Ambos ex-rivales suspiraron, la batalla, el premio mayor se había ido a la basura.

—Ey —Sasuke miró la espalda de Naruto antes de mirarla a ella—, vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

Hinata asintió perdida, aún teniendo las últimas palabras de Naruto sobre ser una bonita pareja. Luego se palmeó mentalmente, si claro como si ella y Sasuke fueran algo más.

Por supuesto que no, ¿Verdad?


	8. Día 8: Mala suerte

—No —fue lo único que dijo Sasuke a las suplicas de sus amigos. Naruto lo sostuvó de una pierna y Lee de la otra, impidiéndole avanzar. Los aldeanos los miraban con extrañeza y el joven pelinegro respiró hondo tratando de calmarse y no cometer un doble homicidio.

—¡Sasukeeeeee! ¡Por favor! —Naruto afianzó su abrazo a su pierna, ¿Cómo era posible que el joven que salvo al mundo en la cuarta guerra ninja estuviera rogando sobre algo inaceptable?

—¡Por favor, Sasuke-kun, sé que sonara alocado, pero te necesitamos —Lee técnicamente gritó en sus oídos—. Eres el único que nadie reconoce con usando el Oiroke no Jutsu.

A Sasuke le creció una vena en la frente, la idea era inconsolable. Convertirse en una mujer para saber la opinión de su compañera de equipo, con respecto a los sentimientos de aquellos dos individuos.

No, por supuesto que no.

Sin querer escuchar mas los berrinches de sus compañeros, se deshizo en una nube de humo colocando un tronco en su lugar, dejando atrás los rostros confundidos de los dos idiotas.

…

Naruto lo continuó siguiendo por una semana con una determinación irritante, por suerte, las habilidades de Sasuke eran de un termino aceptable.

No obstante, su determinación flaqueó cuando Naruto colocó una oferta que, en su pesar, fue demasiado convincente.

En esa dichosa fiesta, clandestina de mujeres, estaría Hinata Hyugga.

La única mujer que pudo llamar la atención del ex-renegado.

Por eso, ahora se encontraba con un vestido ajustado, su cabello ondeando en su espalda, caminando entre muchas mujeres, que si lo vieran en su versión de hombre se abalanzarían sobre él.

Todas menos la joven pelinegra quien miraba todo el bullicio sentada en la barra.

Sasuke escuchó con indiferencia todo el bullicio de las mujeres, además ignoró sus miradas fijas en él.

Se sentó en la barra cerca de ella, fingiendo indiferencia, pidió un vaso de sake.

—¡Ey! —comenzó a sudar frío al escuchar la voz chillona de su compañera, ladeó su cabeza hacia la voz de Sakura, quien lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol—, yo no te conozco, ¿o si?

Sasuke la miró con indiferencia y una mirada gélida.

Sakura lo señaló con un dedo acusador y se tambaleó.

—¡Esa mirada gélida, la conozco, ¿o no? —Sasuke mostró una mirada de indiferencia, pero por dentro maldijo a cada dios existente. Luego, con toda la fuerza que le provocó todo aquello, sonrió con simpatía. Sakura frunció el ceño confundida y luego negó con la cabeza—, ¡Oh! Lo lamento, te confundí con otra persona. Por favor, diviértete.

Con esas palabras, se fue tambaleándose y Sasuke sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—U-usted es muy hermosa —trató de no tambalearse al escuchar aquella voz, que a muy a su pesar, conocía demasiado bien. Ladeó su cabeza a su izquierda y Hyugga Hinata lo observaba fascinada con las mejillas sonrojadas—, s-seguramente tenga m-muchos pretendientes.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, y movió su larga cabellera.

—¿Y tú? ¿Los tienes? —le dijo con su voz melódica. Hinata se sonrojo mas no poder y Sasuke trató de mostrarse indiferente, pero algo le carcomía en su interior.

—Y-yo. Hay un chico...

Sasuke respiró hondo, esperando saber quien seria su próxima victima.

—E-es algo parco...

Trató de reconocer algún rostro.

—Y-y un poco s-serio...

¿Shino? ¿El tipo de la arena?

—E-es un poco parecido a u-usted...

El mundo se detuvo, los murmullos dejaron de sonar. Quiso saltar de la alegría, pero, mujer o no, tenia una reputación que mantener.

—Deberías hablarle —dijo mirándola a los ojos. La joven ladeó su cabeza, y lo observó detenidamente—, tal vez ocurra algo inesperado.

…

Sasuke caminó por la aldea con paciencia y su aire pensante, estaba tranquilo. En de la fiesta, conoció cosas de Hyugga Hinata que seguramente sobria, no mostraría.

Pero como siempre, el idiota de su mejor amigo se materializo frente a él, y detrás de él se colocó Lee.

—¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió con la misión de infiltración? —preguntó con seriedad, como si la misión hubiera sido de vida o muerte.

Sasuke lo miró con indiferencia y lo rodeó.

—No lo sé, no averigüe nada. Aunque no fue una mala idea —fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse al lugar donde entrenaban el equipo ocho.


	9. Día 10: Legalidad

Advertencia: Contenido M leve.

.

Sasuke arrinconó a Hinata contra la fía pared, y la besó con ímpetu, la joven abrió su boca y Sasuke ingresó su lengua logrando quitarle un jadeo ahogado. Se apretó a ella tomándola de la cintura con posesión.

Sus lenguas luchaban dentro de su boca, en el fondo de su mente, Sasuke sabía que si alguien abría la puerta del armario del salón de clases, estarían en serios problemas.

Pero al escuchar el gemido de la joven, cuando el pelinegro deslizó su mano por su trasero y lo apretó levemente, quitó todo pensamiento racional de su mente.

Hace medio año que seguían haciendo esto, si en algún momento lograban ver un hombre con una adolescente de diecisiete años comiéndose como si fueran animales, no solo la reputación del profesor Sasuke Uchiha sería manchada, si no que iría a prisión.

Sasuke levantó a Hinata y la colocó ahorcadas sobre él, continuó besándola sin soltarla. La joven pasó sus manos por su cabello, acariciándolo con ternura. Sasuke simuló una penetración causando que la joven gimiera.

Se separaron aún jadeando, Sasuke vio las mejillas sonrojas de la joven, su boca estaba entreabierta y mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera en algún trance que el Uchiha desconocía.

Pero aquello no le importaba, grabó todo el rostro de Hinata en su mente, grabó sus tartamudeos, su elegancia y su timidez, recordaría todo aquello cuando ella no apareciera el lunes, ni el día después.

Cuando le mencionarían el país en el que se ella se iría por sus estudios.

La bajó de su cintura y le dio un beso fugaz en su frente.

Aunque esta sea una despedida, sabia que la volvería a ver. Cuando ella cumpla la mayoría de edad, sabia que se encontrarían de nuevo. Si él no iba a buscarla, ella iría por él. Tan solo había que esperar, esperar que las cosas se conviertan en algo legal.


	10. Día: 10

Sasuke aspiró el olor a tierra mojada, desde su cueva veía el cielo se encontraba en tonalidades de grises y la lluvia salpicaba la tierra con sonoros golpes.

La mañana no era fría ni calurosa, indicio de que la primavera se estaría acercando.

"¿Sabias qué el olor a tierra mojada se llama petricor?" recordó las palabras de la joven en su mente, continuó mirando el largo bosque repleto de malezas, se estaban alejando cada vez más de la aldea en la cual nació y se crió.

A Hinata le hubiese gustado aquello, no en el hecho de que se hubiera ido con el pequeño Itachi de su hogar una noche, si no el sonido de la lluvia que hacia el lugar en calma.

—¿Papá? —no se giró para ver al pequeño de ojos violetas.

—Continua durmiendo, no avanzaremos en este estado —respondió con seriedad. Escuchó el bostezo del pequeño y escuchó sus pequeños pasos posicionarse junto a él.

—¿Crees que mamá nos encontrara? —preguntó con inocencia. Sasuke no giró para ver a Itachi, continuó mirando al frente con un nudo en la garganta.

—Seguramente —respondió con seriedad. Queriendo quitar de su mente a Hinata entregándole a Itachi aquella noche, antes de que los mejores miembros del clan Hyūga decidieran perseguirla—, ella tiene el byakugan.

Itachi asintió con seriedad, era un niño inteligente, con tan solo explicarle la situación sobre por que los perseguían, sobre su sangre mestiza que causaba terror en los aldeanos, lo entendía. Pero cuando se trataba de su madre, el niño se convertía en un niño normal de cinco años.

Itachi era todo lo que estaba mal, los clanes no se mezclaban, siquiera los Uchihas y los Hyūga.

Pero Hinata y a él, poco le importaron las reglas. Desde que Hinata encontró a Sasuke malherido en el bosque aquella noche de lluvia y hubiera decido asistirlo y curarlo, él encontró en ella un pilar para mantenerse. Y cuando nació el pequeño Itachi, se convirtió en otro.

Aún en su mente oía las palabras de Hinata, antes de perderla para siempre.

"Prométeme que lo protegerás, con tu vida" en ese momento quiso gritarle por su insensatez, podían lograrlo. No obstante, Hinata tan solo negó con la cabeza y lo miró con dulzura.

Es mi padre, le había dicho con aquella determinación que odiaba y amaba a la vez, yo debo enfrentarme a él.

¿Qué clase de padre termina con la vida de su propia hija? Aunque Sasuke se preguntara aquello, no encontraba respuestas. No obstante, se sintió bien terminar el trabajo de Hinata aquella noche en la que ingresó a hurtadillas en el cuarto de Hiashi Hyūga y sentir su sangre derramarse sobre el tatami.

Fue la última vez que piso la aldea.

—Me gusta el olor a tierra mojada —salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar a su hijo mirar abstraído la lluvia caer. Se apoyó en Sasuke distraídamente, y juntos contemplaron aquello aún de luto.


	11. Día 11: Tornasol

Sasuke mantuvo su espalda recta, el bullicio de sus compañeros le era indiferente y tan solo comió su almuerzo con tranquilidad.

—¡Oh! Sasuke-kun es tan lindo comiendo —. Ignoró los gritos de sus compañeras, ¿Es qué acaso no podía comer tranquilo por una vez?

Con un bufido, se levantó y se dirigió al bosque detrás de la academia, por lo menos podría comer y descansar tranquilo en la sombra de un árbol, antes de que comenzaran las clases.

Se alejó unos metros y se sentó en la rama de un árbol, el sol se filtraba a través de las hojas de los árboles, dando un aire de completa soledad.

Cerró los ojos tratando de dormitar un momento, no obstante, su tranquilidad duró poco ya que oyó la voz de su compañero, era reconocible.

—¿Qué quieres-ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto debajo de él. Con un bufido, Sasuke miró hacia abajo y vio a Naruto con el ceño fruncido, pero no lo estaba mirando a él, si no a una niña de cabello negro.

La niña movía las manos sin articular palabra alguna, mientras que Naruto la miraba como si fuera un extraño bicho.

—N-naruto-kun... Y-yo —la niña trató de continuar la frase, Sasuke bostezó y se acomodó de nuevo en la rama.

—Mmm? No te entiendo, habla más alto.

Sasuke abrió un ojo y observó con diversión como Naruto se acercaba a ella, y la cara de la joven tomaba distintas tonalidades de rojo.

De repente, oyeron la campana.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, no pudo dormir nada. Naruto levantó su rostro alarmado.

—¡Oh, no! El receso terminó y no pudé hacerle una broma a Iruka-sensei —gritó agarrando su cabeza. Rodeó a la niña y comenzó a correr—, ¡Lo lamento, niña de ojos raros, pero no te entiendo!

La niña lo miró alejarse y bajó la mirada.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y se levantó dispuesto a irse, sin embargo, antes de bajar del árbol, oyó a la niña.

—S-soy p-patetica —murmuró y de no ser por el silencio del lugar, el pelinegro no la hubiese oído.

—Si que lo eres —le dijo llamando la atención de la niña. No le gustaba la debilidad, le resultaba irritante. La niña lo observó y Sasuke agrandó los ojos. El sol que se filtraba por las ramas le daba de lleno en los ojos color perla de ella, de repente, el pelinegro pensó que había una palabra que había aprendido en la clase de química, ¿Cuál era? ¿Tornero? No. Algo con el sol. Se le iluminó la mente.

Tornasol.

Los ojos de la niña tornasol comenzaron a aguarse y Sasuke rodó los ojos con molestia, sin quitarse sus ojos de su cabeza.

De un solo salto, bajó de la rama del árbol, le dio la espalda a la niña y se colocó las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ese idiota —dijo sin voltearse—, viene siempre aquí. Podrás intentarlo la próxima vez.

Dicho esto se marchó.

Por supuesto que era mentira, pero poco a Sasuke le importaba, algo se instaló en su estomago que quisiera continuar viendo aquellos ojos.


	12. Día 12: Un monstruo bajo mi cama

—Hinata, estas hecha un desastre —. La joven de ojos perlas levantó su mirada, sus ojos se encontraban surcados de ojeras, y su cabello se encontraba en un moño desastroso. Miró desorientada a Ino—, ¿Has dormido bien?

Hinata negó con la cabeza y bostezó, su compañera rubia la observaba preocupada desde el otro lado del escritorio.

—L-lo lamento —murmuró. La oficina se encontraba en pleno silencio. Hinata le dio los último toques al informe de su computadora—, Boruto n-no ha dormido b-bien últimamente.

Ino la observó con pena, Hinata ignoró su mirada, desde que su esposo falleció hace un año, su hijo de seis años no había dejado de tener pesadillas y siempre se trataba sobre un monstruo debajo de su cama.

Suspiró, su trabajo no le era fácil, debía trabajar todo el día y em la noche su hijo la despertaba en llanto y generalmente se quedaba con él hasta que se dormía.

Ino abrió su boca para decir algo, no obstante, la cerró al sentir otra presencia.

—Hyugga —Hinata se sobresalto y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la oscura mirada de su jefe—, necesito esto para mañana.

Le tiró un fajo de papeles sobre la mesa y se largó sin esperar respuesta. Hinata miró los papeles con ganas de llorar, se pasó las manos por la cara y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

—Es un idiota —escuchó la voz de Ino en la lejanía—. Ademas, ¡Parece que siempre te tiene a ti en la mira para hacer el peor trabajo! ¡Es un vampiro, ya sabes, esos guapos que te atraen para chuparte la sangre! Aunque... No me importaría que me lo haga a mí...

Sin quererlo, Hinata dio una risotada a la ocurrencia de su compañera. Aquello le sacó un peso de encima, la situación en su casa no era la misma desde que su esposo no estaba, y la situación de su trabajo tampoco. Pero el hecho de que Ino siempre tuviera algo que decir sobre su malvado jefe Uchiha Sasuke, podía darse por satisfecha.

…

—¿C-como que no puedes mañana? —dijo Hinata mirando el fajo de hojas sobre su mesa, el trabajo estaba aumentando y necesitaba a alguien para cuidar a Boruto. No obstante, cuando la niñera negó con la cabeza con una disculpa plantada en su rostro, Hinata se sintió mas vieja de lo que era.

—Mamá. No te duermas —Hinata levantó su cabeza bruscamente y el libro en su regazo cayó al suelo con un golpe seco—, el monstruo podría salir de abajo de la cama.

La mujer suspiró y levantó el libro del suelo, Boruto la miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, sonriendo, se acomodó a un lado de él y comenzó a acariciarle su cabello rubio.

—Tranquilo, Boruto —le dijo con dulzura. El niño se acomodó en su pecho—. El monstruo no te hará nada, ¿sabes por qué?

El niño negó con la cabeza lentamente y continuó mirando un punto fijo.

—Por que es tu protector. Sí, tiene ese aura triste y oscura, como me dijiste, pero no es malo. Por que esta solo, y necesita a alguien —le dijo mirando abstraída un punto lejano.

—Como un papá, ¿Verdad? Un protector —dijo Boruto levantando su cabeza y observandola con curiosidad. Hinata apretó sus labios y asintió. Luego, le dio un beso en la frente.

…

Ino parpadeó hacia ella y luego hacia Boruto.

—Sabes que te meterás en un problema, ¿verdad? —dijo con una ceja alzada. Hinata asintió cansada, sus compañeros miraban al niño de reojo.

—N-no encontré niñera —dijo guiando a su hijo de la mano a su escritorio. Boruto se sentó en su silla con su mochilita en su regazo y los pies balanceándose. Hinata miró a Ino quien tan solo suspiró.

—Bien, lo cuido. Pero no tardes tanto —dijo. Hinata asintió, le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo, y tomando el fajo de billetes se dirigió hacia la oficina de su jefe. No obstante, al no encontrarlo se dirigió a la oficina en el fondo del pasillo. Miró hacia su hijo, Boruto se encontraba dibujando en su mesa.

Se encaminó hacia la oficina de la secretaria de su jefe.

Suspiró, había caminado por mucho tiempo, volvió a su lugar, sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros.

—Pobre niño... —Hinata caminó mas rápido y se detuvo abruptamente en el circulo de personas mirando algo.

Sasuke Uchiha miraba fijamente a su hijo, y aunque Boruto no se veía intimidado, en cambio observaba a su jefe con la cabeza ladeada y con curiosidad, Hinata colocó a Boruto detrás de ella y miró a su jefe con las mejillas sonrojadas.

A diferencia de otras veces, Sasuke Uchiha la miraba como si fuera un problema matematico que no podía resolver.

—Aura triste y oscura... —murmuró su hijo. Hinata lo ignoró y observó a su jefe.

—Y-yo —tartamudeó—, lo lamento, es sólo que...

Se interrumpió al escuchar el grito de su hijo y el lugar enmudeció.

—¡Papá! —Boruto salió detrás de su madre y se abrazo a las piernas de, nada mas y nada menos, que Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Qué?

—¡B-boruto!

—Un vampiro...


	13. Día 13: Innecesario

La adicción a lo perfecto, es peligrosa, mi hermano me lo susurraba en mis peores pesadillas. Yo siempre lo desestimaba con una mueca.

¿Cómo podía ser peligroso cuando, cada objeto o persona, tiene su lugar?

Pero aquello nadie puede entenderlo, ni siquiera tú, Hinata. Tus ojos perlados los cuales siempre sostenían una tranquilidad cautivadora, ahora se encontraban abiertos y repletos de lagrimas.

Me acerqué a ti con lentitud, pateando los cuerpos inertes de tus amigos en el acto, con cada paso, tratabas de alejarte con torpeza. Aunque... si soltaras el cadáver de Naruto, lograrías escapar con facilidad.

No me mires así, no frunzas los labios, ni tiembles apretando los puños. No te haré daño, cuando destruí Konoha, en lo único que pensaba era en lo perfecta y necesaria que eres en mi vida.

En cambio, ladeo la cabeza y sonrío al ver el cuerpo del que era mi mejor amigo, él era innecesario. Le advertí que no se metiera en mi camino, le advertí que no tocara lo mio o habría graves consecuencias.

Me detengo frente a ti. Mira a tu alrededor, Hinata, la aldea no es mas que humo y cenizas, nadie vendrá por ti.

¿Me odias? No lo hagas, no es mi culpa querer la perfección y lo necesario para mi vida.

Naruto era innecesario para nuestra vida.

¿No lo entiendes? No te preocupes, me lo agradecerás algún día.


End file.
